Near Death to Undying Love Gaara oneshot
by TrueLoveBeliever
Summary: GaaraxOC. Suki is nearly killed by an unknown assasin and the Kazekage comes to save her! better than summary.. R&R flames allowed!


Enjoy!  
Christi Loveee!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i own Suki and Susuma and Daisuke, my random OCs!

"Suki" - talking  
'Suki' - Gaara talking with Shukaku  
**'Suki' **- Shukaku talking with Gaara  
_Suki_ - thinking

* * *

"No!" you screamed as the assassin neared your helpless nearly chakra drained body. You were alone in the forest for a walk and break from all the noise in the town. The assassin had surprised you and had an order to kill you from a mysterious powerful man. You were all alone and the chance of someone coming along was very slim. You were powerless. Helpless. Someone above must have hated you.

**

* * *

Gaara's POV**

You walked out of Sunagakure and went to the forest for some training. 

"No!" you heard a shout and quickly recognized it as Suki's voice, the new girl from Kirigakure who now resided about two blocks from your office. Your feet subconsciously ran to the clearing to see a damaged, barely standing, Suki and an assassin. Without thinking you sent your sand out as the assassin threw a few kunai at her. After that, you quickly did Desert Coffin on the man and killed him almost instantly. Suki took a quick glance at you. She had known who you were and the demon that lived within you.

"Thank you," She muttered and struggled to walk but failed and almost fell, until you sent your sand out to stop her. Blood poured out of her wounds profusely and it seemed to hurt her a lot as she winced. She raised her hand and a green glow came from it. With it, she healed all the major wounds as best as she could. Her body was still damaged but useable. Then, she glanced at you once again.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry to waste your time by saving me," She said bowing.

**

* * *

SUKI'S POV**

_Ahh. I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe the Kazekage had to save me. _You think as you walk out of the forest. You were weak from all the blood loss and tried to get home. You finally reached the gate and collapsed on the ground. Susuma, your older brother, walked towards you quickly.

"Suki? Suki?!" He yelled, picking you up, "What happened?!"

"Assassin… dead…. Kazekage ….. saved… me," you strained to say. It was tiring and it hurt your throat.

"An assassin tried to kill you? Oh my gosh. Okay, don't worry; I'm going to get you to a hospital!" Susuma said, frantically running towards the Suna Hospital. You muttered a quiet 'thank you' but doubted he heard you. After about three minutes you both arrived at the hospital. Susuma ran in and straight towards the first staff person he could find. At this point, you fainted from the hospital lights and the blood loss.  
**

* * *

SUSUMA'S POV**

The only thought going through your head at the moment were the ways to keep your only sister alive. She was hanging limply in your arms and seemed to be barely breathing. You had taken her into a room where many doctors were standing. One quickly came up to you.

"Quick! Set her on the bed. By the looks of it, she has already lost a lot of blood," He ordered. You quickly complied and set her down gently. A nurse ushered you out of the room, despite your protests.  
_  
She better not die on me! I knew I shouldn't have let her go take a walk by herself. We are both so lucky the Kazekage was there. I have to thank him later._

A few minutes later, which felt like an hour, the doctor came back out with an unreadable expression.

"Are you the patient's guardian?" the doctor asked as he neared you.

"U-uh, I'm her niisan," You stuttered. You were still shocked about the incident.

"Close enough. She is in critical condition, but she will live," the doctor, whose tag read Daisuke, informed you.

"Oh… Okay. Um arigato for your help, Daisuke-sama. Is she awake now?"

"She is still asleep due to the physical stress of whatever had happened to her. But she should awake within the next two hours," Daisuke-san says, leaving to help another patient.

You entered Suki's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. The blood had been cleaned off and her body was bandaged. You took a seat next to her bed. About an hour later, the door opened. You quickly turned around, expecting to see a doctor. Instead, you were met with the Kazekage's seafoam eyes.

"K-Kazekage-sama," you stuttered as you bowed deeply. You had always been frightened of the Kazekage, knowing fully well what he could do if you angered him. He ignored your greeting.

"Is she okay?" His voice held no emotion.

"H-Hai. The doctor said she should wake up soon," You replied.

"Okay," the Kazekage said and turned around and left without another word.

**

* * *

SUKI'S POV**

You opened your eyes and turned your head to the right to see Susuma, sleeping on a chair with his head on the bed you laid on. You struggled to get up without making any sound. It was painful, but you managed. Susuma stirred and slowly raised his head. Seeing you awake, he quickly got up.

"SUKI!!" he yelled, making you cringe.

"Please Susuma-niisan, not so loud," you said. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm just really happy you're awake. Oh and by the way, the Kazekage dropped by an hour ago to check on you for like a second. You were shocked.

Kazekage? Gaara-sama? Why would he check up on me?

"Suki? Suki?" Susuma waved his had in your face, cutting your train of thoughts.

"Hmm?" You inquired, turning your head to him.

"The doctor said that you could leave when you wanted," he said.

"Really? Okay, I guess I'll leave now," You replied, slowly getting out of bed. You were cautious as to not show pain because you didn't want Susuma to get all worried over you. Struggling silently, you walked over to the door, leaning lightly on your niisan. Finally, with much strength, both of you reached your house. Susuma led you to your room where you lay down to rest.

"Do you need anything Suki?" he asked.  
_  
Mmm. Susuma-niisan is too nice to me._

"No I'm fine Susuma-niisan, I just want to rest," You replied.

"Okay, rest well," he said, stepping out of your room and closing the door.

You snuggled into your pillow, continuing your wonders about what had happened earlier today.  
_  
Why did Gaara-sama save me? He doesn't really seem like the type. And plus, I just came to Sunagakure. But even if, I suppose, I have made a crush on him in the small time and I haven't even properly met him!_

With your thoughts, you slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning  
  
You cracked your eyes open to be met with nothing but darkness. You groaned.  
_  
What time is it?_

Turning your head to the digital clock, you saw it was only 2:37 AM. You no longer felt sleepy so you decided to get up. Silently, you went into the bathroom and took a shower. There were a few scars left on your body from where the kunai had hit you yesterday. It didn't hurt as much as it had so you had a little less pain in moving around. Getting out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your body you slowly changed, so you didn't re open the wounds. Packing a few kunai and shruiken in your pouch you tip-toed to the kitchen.

Getting a piece of paper, you quickly a note to Susuma so he wouldn't get worried.

_Dear Susuma-niisan,_  
_I woke up early so I'm going to go for a walk okay? Bye._  
_Love,_  
_Suki_

Setting the note on the countertop you walked out of the house. Shivering slightly you walked through the empty streets.

_Wow, I'm such a baka. It's almost 3 AM and I forgot to bring a jacket._

Aimlessly walking around, you unconsciously ended up in front of the Kazekage's building. Looking up, you saw dangling feet. Being curious, you jumped from a shorter house's roof to the Kazekage's building's roof. Looking straight, you saw the Kazekage. Hearing your landing, he turned around.

"Kazekage-sama!" you exclaimed, you were surprised to see another human being up so early.

"Suki," he returned the greeting.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, politely, trying to start a conversation.

"I can't sleep," came his short reply.

You were about to ask why, then you remembered the Shukaku demon in him.

"Oh…" you couldn't think of anything to say. A few awkward seconds passed between you.

"How are your wounds?" He asked suddenly.

"Ano.. fine I guess," You answered slowly.

**

* * *

GAARA'S POV**

Suki was standing there, fidgeting with her hands unknowingly. 

**'She looks cute when she does that doesn't she, Gaara-san?' **Your demon asked you.

'Shut up and leave me alone.' You replied coldly back in your mind.

**'Mmm. Temper, temper Gaara-san.'** Shukaku said teasingly**, 'you and I both know you want her.'**

'No I don't.' you argued back.  
**  
'Don't lie, why else would you save her?'** He was right. You did like her. Just a little. She was one of the few who did not fear you. Slowly you walked towards her. She looked up from the ground, hearing the sound of your feet.

"Kazekage-sama?" She asked, confused at your actions.

"Please, just at least call me Gaara," you replied.

_What am I doing?_

"Okay. Gaara-sama," She replied, a small smile gracing her features. You continued to stride closer to her. She made no movement to leave or stop you.

As you got closer, you spotted a small scar on her shoulder. You reached your hand out to her, subconsciously. Suki still made no movement to stop you, just stared at you.

**

* * *

SUKI'S POV**

Gaara reached his hand out towards you. Inside, you were scared of what he would do, but you stayed calm. You were sure he wouldn't hurt you. He wasn't a truly dangerous person. Gaara's hand touched your scar that was located on your shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not really, not anymore," You replied back.

"Why not?" he asked again, his face seemed so innocent right now.

"Pain heals," was your simple reply.

"But what about pain that happens here?" he asked, gripping the cloth above his heart.

"You must be suffering from love."

"L-Love?" he asked, the word new to him.

"Yeah. Love, you know, when you and a significant another have special feelings for another," you explained.

"What special feelings?" he asked.

"Like, you really like them. You would do anything for him or her. You live for them, you feel happy and weak when they are around. They are your weakness," You say, unconsciously smiling at the thought of love.

"What do they do? Those people in love," Gaara asks.

_Wow. He is full of questions. _

"They hold hands, kiss, just being together is enough for them," you continue to explain.

Like I feel with you now, I feel happy just being here You think secretly.

"They kiss?" he asks.

"Yeah."

At this, Gaara's face slowly inches towards you.

**

* * *

GAARA'S POV**

Suki explained love to you, she told you people in love kissed. So you wanted to see, if what you felt towards her was truly love. Your face inched towards her, leaning in for a kiss.

"Gaara?" she whispered. You didn't reply. She didn't block you, she didn't run away. Slowly, your lips met in a sweet, innocent kiss. You felt a feeling you had never felt before.

_This must be love_.

"Was that… love?" You asked, cautiously.

"Y-Yeah. I think it was," Suki replies back, slightly shocked. Her hand reached forward and grasped yours. She smiled at you, and for the first time in a really long time, you smiled back. Her smile only got bigger.

"You look cute when you smile," she said, then covered her mouth with her free hand, greatly blushing.

"So do you," you replied shamelessly. You had finally cured the pain in your heart and you did not regret anything. Might as well live for the moment, right?

Together, you jumped down and walked back to your house, seeing the rising sun. Entering the house together, with your hands still woven with each others, both of you were met with a tired Susuma.

"Suki? Is that you?" he muttered sleepily.

"Umm, yeah." She replied back.

"Is that Kazekage-sama?!" He said, waking up fully and shocked. Suki only gave a grin.

"Yep!"

**

* * *

SUKI'S POV**

10 YEARS LATER

"Gaara, honey, can you keep Hikaru from running around? He's going to get hurt!" You yelled in the house. You were now 28 years old, happily married to Gaara, who was still the Kazekage. Now, he was respected and was not as feared as before. You had married each other when you were 20 and had your current son, Hikaru at the age of 23. He was now 5 and Gaara was outside, training.

In a few seconds, he came in, caught Hikaru with his sand and set him on the counter top.

"Daddy!" Hikaru exclaimed happily, reaching his hands out for a hug. Gaara came to Hikaru and hugged him, lifting him in the process. He walked over to you and gave you a one armed hug.

"Hi Suki-hime," he said, giving you a peck on the cheek.

"Gaara!" you teasingly scolded, "Go play with Hikaru or something, I'm trying to cook for you two!"

"Fine, fine" he replied, giving you one lass kiss and carrying Hikaru outside.

"Come on Hikaru! I'm going to teach you how to do the Bunshin no Justu!"

"Yay!!" Hikaru yelled, pumping his small fist into the air.

You chuckled.

_And to think this all started when I almost got killed._


End file.
